darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Pirate Pete/Transcript
Your Nautical Neighbour Inspecting Pete *'Player:' How would I go about protecting this nautical fellow from the curse of the culinaromancer then? *'Gypsy Aris:' Hmmm... Wait a moment, my gypsy-sense is tingling... *'Player:' Erm... okay... *'Gypsy Aris:' Ah yes. To immunise him from the culinaromancer's attack, you will need to feed him fishcakes. *'Player:' Fishcakes? What, like chocolate cake with fish instead of chocolate? *'Gypsy Aris:' No... Like small bread crumbed fishy delicacies. *'Player:' Um... So how would I make those then? *'Gypsy Aris:' I don't know. I am a gypsy, not a cook. *'Gypsy Aris:' I don't suppose it occurred to you to ask the actual cook in the room right next door to us? *'Player:' Ooooh yeah... I'll be right back! Seafood Special *'Player:' I can't quite remember how I managed to save that pirate... *'Cook:' The pirate? Yes, you used fishcakes didn't you? *'Player:' I did? Er... I mean I did. *'Player:' Out of interest, could you just help me quickly with that? *'Player:' Can you tell me how to make fishcakes? *'Cook:' Fishcakes? As in with fish eggs and fish milk? *'Player:' Don't be silly, that would never work. *'Player:' Can you check to see if there is a recipe for them? *'Cook:' Of course. *''The Chef checks one of his cookbooks.'' *'Cook:' Found it! *'Cook:' Apparently you need Ground Cod, Ground Kelp, Ground Giant Crab Meat and Breadcrumbs. **'Player:' Where do I get Ground Cod? ***'Cook:' Well, if you use a pestle and mortar on a raw cod that will grind it up nicely. **'Player:' Where do I get Ground Kelp? ***'Cook:' There are apparently some kelp patches off the coast near Rimmington. Murphy knows more about that. ***'Cook:' As for the grinding part, all you have to do is use a pestle and mortar on it, that ought to get it sorted. ***'Cook:' Murphy also used to bring in Giant Crabs occasionally. He hasn't had any of them in for a while though. ***'Cook:' You had best go and have a word with him to see if he can tell you what happened. **'Player:' Where do I get Ground Giant Crab Meat? ***'Cook:' Well, Murphy used to bring in Giant Crabs occasionally. He hasn't had any of them for a while though. ***'Cook:' You had best go and have a word with him to see if he can tell you what happened. ***'Cook:' Oh, and there are apparently some kelp patches off the coast near Rimmington. Murphy knows about that too. ***'Cook:' As for the grinding part, all you have to do is use a pestle and mortar on it, that ought to get it sorted. **'Player:' Where do I get Breadcrumbs? ***'Cook:' That's easy, all you do is use a knife to slice the bread up into tiny, tiny chunks. **'Player:' What do I do with all of it? ***'Player:' What did I do with all of it? ***'Cook:' I'm not entirely sure. What am I, an encyclopedia? ***'Cook:' I'll have a look through my cookbook while I wait for the ingredients. ***'Player:' Ok, I'll go out and get all of the stuff and bring it to you. ***'Cook:' Ok. ***'Cook:' Is there anything else you need to know? **'Player:' Thanks! you have select an option ***'Cook:' No problem! Deep-Sea Diving Murphy Ahoy *'Player:' Murphy, what can you tell me about giant crabs? *'Murphy:' Giant Crabs? Why, I used to haul up a few of those whenever I set my nets around Rimmington. *'Murphy:' Why the interest? *'Player:' I need to get some Giant Crab Meat and Kelp. Can you tell me where I can get some? *'Murphy:' Well, the only thing I can think to do is to go down there and look to see if there are any left. *'Player:' Go down there? What do you mean? *'Murphy:' As in under the water! *'Murphy:' Tell me, can you get your hands on a fishbowl? *'Player:' I'm sure I will be able to if I put my mind to it, why do you ask? *'Murphy:' Well, I know how to ring up a handy set of breathing gear that can allow you to keep air inside the fishbowl. *'Murphy:' You just put the barrel of air on your back, with the fishbowl over your head, and then dive over the side. *'Murphy:' It should hold enough air to keep you alive for quite some time. *'Player:' That sounds pretty dangerous. *'Murphy:' Not at all. I'll even weigh anchor with the chain somewhere easy to reach so you can climb out easily enough if you run into trouble. *'Player:' I'm still not happy about this... *'Murphy:' Well, I can't think of any other way to check if you come up with a better plan then feel free to tell me. *'Murphy:' In the meantime I'll wait, and if you want me to take you diving I'll be ready. *'Murphy:' By the way, why are you so interested in crabs all of a sudden? *'Player:' I can't tell you I'm afraid. The very fabric of space and time could collapse! *'Murphy:' O...k... *'Murphy:' Well, I guess some people will do anything for a bit of fresh seafood. All Geared Up *'Murphy:' Ahoy there! Up for a bit of a swim? *'Player:' I certainly am. *'Murphy:' Great! I'll sort that fishbowl out for you. *''Murphy attaches some tubes to the backpack and the fishbowl and puts a rubber hood inside.'' *'Murphy:' There you go. *'Player:' Are you sure this is safe? *'Murphy:' Sure! It's as sound as my ship! *'Murphy:' Want me to take you out now? **'Player:' Yes. Let's go diving. ***If you don't have the items equipped ****'Murphy:' Well I can't take you out until you are properly geared up. ****'Murphy:' We lost three diving parties that way! ****'Player:' Ok, well I'll just put my diving helmet and diving backpack on. ***If you have the items equipped ****'Murphy:' Ok, let's be off then. ****'Player:' Ok, see you soon Murphy! ****'Murphy:' Good luck, I'll weigh anchor. Climb up the chain to get aboard. **'Player:' Not just yet. Under the Sea Mogre Madness *'Nung:' Hey, silly fishy wit da round head! *'Player:' Me? *'Nung:' Ya! What kinda fishy you's tinkin you are? *'Player:' I'm not any kind of fishy, err, fish. *'Nung:' Well what you doin' here if you's no a fishy? *'Player:' Well I'm trying to get some Giant Crab meat. *'Nung:' Dis fishy is a funny fishy! *'Nung:' Whats this fishy wanting? *'Player:' You see those big crabs? I want one of those. *'Nung:' You's here to stealin' my big crunchy claws? *'Nung:' Nung should smash your stooped round head! *'Nung:' Always the big nettings was taking my big crunchy claws, I put them in the cages, and now you's come to get them. *'Nung:' Swim away little fishy or I eat you till you's dead! *'Player:' Wait, could I buy some of the crab meat? *'Nung:' Silly round head fishy want to swaps big crunchy claws? *'Nung:' Naaah... you no real deal. I bet you no do Nung big favour. *'Player:' Seriously, I need to get that meat. I'll do your big favour if you want. *'Nung:' Hah! Silly round head fishy! If you get Nung 5 big skippy skins, den maybe Nung thinking you ok. *'Player:' Big skippy skins? *'Nung:' Ya, da big skippies live over dere. *'Nung:' You need lotsa big stones to get down dere. Den you kill da big skippies and bring da skins to Nung. *'Nung:' You do dis, den maybe Nung let you swaps da big crunchy claws. *'Nung:' Hey fishy! You gots da skippy skins? *'Player:' Not yet. *'Nung:' Den no crunchy claws for you! Dangerous for a Fishy *'Player:' Nung, I have your giant Mudskipper Skins. *'Nung:' What you say? Has da silly round headed fishy got da big skippy skins? *'Player:' Sigh... *'Player:' Yes, I have the big skippy skins. *'Nung:' Silly round head fishy done good! Gimme! *''You hand over all the mudskipper hides.'' *'Nung:' Ya, da round head fishy does a good big favour for Nung. *'Nung:' I am thinkin you's ok enough to swaps the giant crunchy claws now. *'Player:' Great! How much do you want for them? *'Nung:' You's gotta get me somefing to make dese hides to a cloak and flippers and hat, den I lets you have all the big crunchy claws you can get. *'Nung:' But it not be easy. *'Player:' Well I'll do it. What do I need? An item of ancient power? Something from the deepest, darkest dungeon in the world? *'Player:' What sort of monsters will I need to fight? I'd best grab myself some potions too. *'Player:' Will there be traps? Should I bring cakes? *'Nung:' Ya, it real dangerous for a fishy. *'Nung:' You's gotta go up to da topsides, and your gotta get a needly-thing and some wirey stuff. *'Player:' A needle. *'Nung:' Ya. *'Player:' And bronze wire. *'Nung:' Ya. Tree wirey stuffs. *'Player:' So, all I have to do is bring you three rolls of bronze wire and a needle, and I can have all the Giant Crabs I can kill? *'Nung:' Ya, but be a sneaky round head fishy. Da topsides has not water for a little fishy like you to breathing. *'Nung:' It REAL dangerous. *'Player:' Yeah, sounds it. *'Nung:' Has da fish brung Nung the wiry stuff and the needly thing? *'Player:' Not yet. *'Nung:' Nung not supprised, the upsies is real scaredy for da little fishies like you. Good Little Fishy *'Player:' Nung, I have the needle and wire. *'Nung:' Nung thinks this is a useful fishy he finds. Gimme! *'Nung:' Nung have all da wiry stuff and needly things he needs to make da biggestest skippy skin hat ever! *'Nung:' You's a good little fishy, you eat as many big crunchy claws as you want. *'Nung:' Maybe you get big and strong like Nung! *'Player:' Thanks! *'Nung:' Hey fishy. If you's a good fishy I might sell yous bitses of skippy skin clothes. *'Nung:' But Nung needs time to makes them first. Da Big Crunchy Claws *'Mogre Guard:' Hey! Nung says no fishies... *'Player:' I just spoke to Nung, he said it was ok. *'Mogre Guard:' Well... if Nung say it ok, den go ahead. *''With the rocks in your pocket you can quite easily land on the sea bed.'' *''It is a little slippery, but you should be able to fight normally.'' Freeing Pirate Pete Creating the Fishcake *'Player:' Out of interest, could you just help me quickly with that? *'Player:' I have all the ingredients for fishcakes! *'Cook:' Great! Just like before! I've been reading the recipe and I know how to make the fishcakes now. *'Cook:' It's pretty simple actually. All you have to do is use the ingredients on each other and then cook the fishcakes on a range. *'Player:' That's it? *'Cook:' Yes. I thought that there was a page missing from the cookbook because it seemed so easy, but it turns out it really IS that easy! Perfect for a Pirate *'Gypsy Aris:' Stop messing about and use the fishcakes on him! *'Gypsy Aris:' Good work adventurer, I've teleported them away to safety! You only have number council members left to protect! Transcript